A Hummingbird EXTRA: Relax My Beloved
by SjolanderGirl
Summary: Extra baseado em acontecimentos 5 anos depois de Hummingbird. Música: Relax My Beloved- Alex Clare. É necessário ter lido Hummingbird para entender os acontecimentos desse extra.


**Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Estou aqui para postar esse extra de Hummingbird. A ideia para esse extra veio de uma conversa com Aline Bonfim, que aguenta minhas pataquadas e também as minhas mil ideias rascunhadas de fic no facebook. Obrigada, Aline linda do meu coração! Se não fosse você nem teria começado a escrever isso aqui. ;) E também queria agradecer a LeiliPattz aka PorraRobsten pelas palavras doces no twitter e por amar essa família. Quero deixar o meu carinho por todas as minhas leitoras, que aguentam eras sem atualização ou história nova porque a faculdade não me deixa respirar. Beijão e espero que se divirtam lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo tudo isso aí embaixo. :***

**PS1.: Não me inspirei em Relax My Beloved para escrever, até porque a letra tem um caminho bem melancólico, mas adoro Alex Clare e o título do extra não poderia ser outro. E não deixem de ouvir o homem! É inglês, tem uma barba 3 e ainda por cima uma voz linda.**

**PS2.: Edward PDV.**

* * *

_Relax my beloved, don't worry for me  
__**Relaxe meu amado, não se preocupe** **comigo  
**__Promise you'll smile for me don't ever cry for me  
__**Prometa que vai sorrir para mim e nunca chorar por mim**_

_-X-_

Estacionei o jipe na garagem e me deparei com a casa totalmente silenciosa. Eu havia chegado de praticamente uma maratona de surf que estava acontecendo em Honolulu, minha antiga morada. Dois anos depois de finalmente ficar em paz comigo mesmo aceitando de que não havia como correr de Isabella Swan e do amor que eu sentia por ela, nós nos mudamos para sua casa aqui em Waikiki. Era estranho viver em uma casa tão grande, porém inevitavelmente depois de três anos vivendo aqui, me acostumei com todo o luxo e espaço que nos cercava.

- Bella? Amor? Cheguei! - coloquei as chaves do carro em cima do aparador e subi as escadas quando não ouvi resposta.

Me direcionei para nosso quarto e senti meu peito se encher de um calor bom. Minha mulher estava dormindo pacificamente, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro enquanto estava vestida em uma das poucas camisas de botão que eu tinha, poupava trabalho usar essas camisas agora, ela havia me dito. Isso tudo porque a pequena pessoa ao lado dela estava sempre pronto para mamar a qualquer hora. Verificando que os dois estavam dormindo, tomei um banho para tirar o sal e cansaço do meu corpo. Me vesti, e quando saí do closet seus olhos estavam em mim. Ele estava acordado, os pés e mãos balançando sem parar, mas parecia saber que sua mãe precisava de descanso, então não fazia qualquer barulho. Me aproximei da cama com cuidado e o peguei, arrumando-o em meus braços para sairmos dali antes que ele acordasse Bella.

Entramos em seu quarto e ele me deu um sorriso banguela. Os gorgolejos vindos do pequeno bebê em meus braços me fazia sorrir sem parar. Toquei o maço ralo de cabelo castanho com o dedo indicador, que parecia grande demais para aquela cabeça. John Charles Masen Swan tinha agora três meses de idade e era um bebê totalmente saudável. Tinha meus olhos e o cabelo da mãe. Era o nosso pequeno tesouro.

- Shh. Não vai querer acordar a mamãe. – sussurrei, captando a atenção de seus olhos inquietos.

Ele esticou a mão minúscula, tentando tocar meu rosto. Os dedos buscaram minha barba só para um instante depois se recolherem, os olhos arregalados me dizendo que era uma textura áspera demais para sua pele fina. Mãos quentes em minhas costas nua me deixaram arrepiado e meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

- Chegou agora? – perguntou, me abraçando por trás, os lábios em minha pele.

- Faz algum tempo. Acordou agora? – dei meu dedo para John agarrar, o que ele fez com toda a força que tinha, parecia uma pluma segurando meu dedo.

- Ouvi vocês conversando pela babá eletrônica. – deu a volta para me encarar com olhos preguiçosos. – Jack não veio para casa?

- Ficou no quiosque com Emm.

- Ele está enrolando para fazer o dever de casa.

- Vou conversar com ele quando chegar. – voltei minha atenção para John, que agora estava agitando o corpo, provavelmente por causa da mãe.

- Me dê ele, está na hora de mamar.

E então estava aí um dos meus momentos favoritos: observá-los interagir. Sentamos no sofá confortável no canto do quarto enquanto Bella dava seu seio para nosso filho se alimentar. Ele sempre fazia aquela coisa de segurar uma mecha do cabelo da mãe enquanto mamava, mesmo tão pequeno e sem muita coordenação. Seus olhos estavam em mim.

- Eu sei, filho. O papai também gosta desse momento com a mamãe. – murmurei baixo, brincando com seu pé coberto por uma meia. – Pena que ultimamente isso não pode acontecer por sua culpa.

- Edward! – Bella arrulhou sem vontade, eu podia ver a ponta do sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu vou guardar as pranchas na garagem, volto num instante. – me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha e mordi de leve o pé de John, que chutou, querendo paz para comer.

Arrumei as pranchas na dispensa, tendo o cuidado de guardar todas nos cases antes disso. Quando voltei para o quarto a luz do abajur estava acesa e meu pequeno _keiki kane_ estava dormindo profundamente. Encontrei Bella em seu escritório, lendo alguns papeis. Me aproximei até estar ao seu lado e tirei com cuidado os papeis de suas mãos.

- Eu preciso verificar esses relatórios, Edward.

- Bella, você está de licença. E tem alguém que precisa de você agora. – puxei-a da cadeira para levantar.

Ela deu um gritinho quando a joguei sobre meus ombros com cuidado, mas ainda assim a carreguei até nosso quarto.

Nos joguei na cama, atacando sua boca, minhas mãos procurando pelo cós de sua cueca feminina. Ela riu quando passei meus dedos por suas costelas, o que me fez rir também e beijá-la de novo.

- Edward? – gemeu, quebrando meu beijo, o que me fez ter seu pescoço livre para meus lábios e os dedos para desfazer os botões da camisa. – A porta está aberta e Jack pode chegar a qualquer minuto.

- Nós dois sabemos que Jack não vai chegar tão cedo, amor. – grunhi contra seu pescoço, sugando a pele cheirosa de leve.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Bella nunca me respondia com palavras, pelo menos não palavras coerentes, quando estava excitada. Sempre seria um olhar, um sorriso, uma mordida no lábio. Seu gemido foi a resposta que eu queria para continuarmos.

...

Saímos do banho algum tempo depois. Peguei uma toalha para amarrar em volta do meu quadril e outra para enxugar meu cabelo, que agora não passava da altura do queixo e parei, encarando-a pelo reflexo do espelho enquanto ela secava seus cabelos.

- O que foi? – perguntou, desligando o secador.

Joguei a toalha no cesto e abracei-a por trás, sorrindo quanto à nossa diferença de altura notável pelo reflexo.

- Como você consegue? – apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro, beijando seu pescoço.

- Consigo o que? – ela parecia genuinamente confusa, o que era adorável e difícil de ver em Isabella Swan.

- Ser tão linda a cada dia que passa.

- Besteira. – rolou os olhos.

- Basta aceitar o elogio, Bella. – ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ela, que sorriu para nosso reflexo no espelho embaçado.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Masen.

- Adoro quando você faz essa voz de mulher de negócios, sabia? Te deixa ainda mais sexy.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou, mais para ela mesma do que para mim e se virou para me beijar.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, não resistindo em aprofundar o beijo até que ela estava sentada em cima da pia comigo entre suas pernas. Tive o cuidado de não apertar seus seios, não tínhamos tido uma experiência agradável da ultima vez em que esqueci desse lembrete e minhas mãos foram um pouco rudes demais para seu estado sensível.

O som fraco atingiu o banheiro e sem demora quebramos o beijo, ofegantes, para escutar se John havia acordado ou se estava apenas resmungando em seus sonhos. Voltei meus olhos para os dela e assentimos um para o outro num pacto silencioso de _mais tarde_. Deixei um beijo em seus lábios vermelhos e fui verificar John mais uma vez. Quando tive certeza de que não havia fralda suja e que ele continuava dormindo profundamente, segui para a varanda, onde fui recebido por uma vitamina de frutas, Bella estava no telefone.

- Eu entendo... Não, pode agendar pela tarde... Sim, obrigada Alice. Até mais.

- Alice? Como ela está? Achei que estivesse de férias...

Me sentei ao seu lado numa espreguiçadeira confortável que nos dava vista para o mar de Waikiki.

- Vou precisar ir à New York semana que vem. – disse, se aconchegando em meu peito. - Quantos dias?

- Uma semana. Estamos com problemas em dois departamentos, muita coisa para resolver.

- Não sei se gosto da ideia de você viajando com John tão pequeno assim. – murmurei, deixando o copo vazio na mesinha ao lado. O sol estava se pondo, deixando um rastro de laranja no céu e crescendo a minha vontade de pegar onda de novo só para ver aquilo diretamente do mar.

- Estou a quase seis meses afastada da empresa, Edward. Se eu ainda quero que aquilo funcione, preciso ir. E eu vou levar John comigo, liguei para o Dr. Patel e ele disse que eu poderia leva-lo desde que tomasse as devidas precauções. Vai ser tranquilo.

Assenti. Eu queria dizer para ela que não tinha nada a ver com John ser pequeno, mas que eu sempre sentia um medo, mesmo que controlado agora, de que ela fosse e não voltasse, e levar nosso filho pequeno fazia com que esse pânico aumentasse consideravelmente. Não importava em quantas sessões de terapia eu tivesse ido, esse medo estava tatuado em mim. Me lembro da primeira vez em que ela viajou com Jack para New York, foi quase como um pesadelo.

_- Papai, me ajuda a carregar a mala da mamãe. – Jack me puxou do sofá, onde eu estava desde quando eles começaram a arrumar as malas para viajar. _

_Levantei a contra gosto, mas ajudei a carregar a mala. Na verdade, eu havia jogado o peso todo para mim e o deixado pensar que também estava carregando. Colocamos a mala na porta e voltei para o sofá enquanto ele corria, entusiasmado, para perguntar à mãe se tinha mais alguma coisa para arrumar._

_- Tudo pronto? – ouvi sua voz perguntando a Jack e levantei a cabeça, percebendo que estava ali a mais de uma hora._

_Ela estava pronta para os negócios, arrumada em seu vestido azul justo e sério e seus saltos. Meu filho também estava arrumado em sua calça jeans, camisa de botões, jaqueta e sapatos de couro. Seu cabelo loiro que estava escurecendo mais a cada dia, ficava penteado para trás ou caia todo para frente quando molhado por causa do corte mais curto embaixo e mais cheio em cima. Ele parecia um garotinho milionário e eu quase ri disso embora tudo o que rondava minha cabeça era: eles não vão voltar, eles estão indo embora, eles não vão voltar. Jack veio me abraçar quando levantei. _

_- Tchau, papai. Eu te amo. Vou trazer um presente para você. – beijou meu rosto e esperneou para correr em direção ao carro importado esperando por eles._

_- Também te amo, filho. – disse, mesmo que ele já não conseguisse ouvir._

_- São só três dias, amor. – murmurou antes de me beijar. Meu coração ainda batia acelerado quando ela me chamava de amor. Emmett diria que eu era uma garotinha, mas não podia negar o sentimento que me fazia bem. – Em um piscar de olhos vamos estar de volta. _

_Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, apertando mais minhas mãos em sua cintura. O tecido de seu vestido era macio e eu podia sentir o calor de sua pele através do tecido._

_- Por que não pode resolver isso daqui, como tem feito? – eu sabia que meu argumento era o de uma criança de cinco anos, mas não podia evitar. _

_- Nós conversamos sobre isso, Edward. Vão ter vezes em que eu vou ter que ir até lá. – seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço, seus dedos em meu cabelo. – E você poderia vir conosco. _

_- Não posso deixar Emmett sem ajuda, Rose ainda não pode pegar peso ou ficar em pé por muito tempo._

_- Três dias e estaremos de volta. _

_- Não sei se consigo deixar vocês irem. _

_Ouvi seu suspiro misturado ao meu, minha garganta ardia._

_- Nós precisamos conversar quando eu voltar. Tenho que ir agora, não podemos passar do horário de decolagem._

_- Tudo bem. – suspirei resignado._

_- Eu te amo. – sussurrou, me beijando mais uma vez._

_- Eu também te amo._

_- Eww. Parem de beijar! Vamos, mamãe! _

_Me deixei rir de Jack enquanto, com o peito doendo, os observei sumir no carro em direção à New York sem ter certeza de que iriam voltar._

Eles voltaram dois dias depois, e então Bella sugeriu que procurássemos um terapeuta para nos guiar e aconselhar sobre as coisas mal resolvidas que ainda estavam sobre nós. Nós brigamos porque eu era cabeça dura demais e achava que fazer terapia era _besteira_. Eu fui até a casa de Rose, ela me escorraçou e disse que se eu me negasse a querer resolver tudo então ela aconselharia Bella a me deixar no mesmo segundo. Voltei para casa e pedi desculpa para Bella naquela madrugada. Nós fizemos amor e eu, assim como ela, prometi ter a cabeça aberta em relação a nós. Fazemos terapia desde então. Não vamos mais regularmente, mas sempre estamos abertos a fazer uma sessão quando algo não está muito certo.

- De verdade, Edward. O que está acontecendo? – sua voz chamou minha atenção.

Suspirei, resignado.

- Sempre tenho a sensação de que você nunca vai voltar. É inevitável. – sussurrei em seu cabelo.

Ela se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos, os dedos tiraram as mechas de cabelo da minha testa até encostar a sua na mesma, segurando meu cabelo.

- Eu sou muito egoísta pra fazer isso, lembra? Já tentei uma vez e não consegui. Não vou te deixar, Edward. Nem você, nem Jack, nem John. – pontuou com beijos em meus lábios. Eu nunca me cansaria dessa Bella carinhosa. ‒ Vocês são tudo o que tenho. E acho que todos nós deveríamos ir para New York. Jack está de férias e Emmett pode conseguir ajuda do Seth. O que acha?

- Não sei... – ponderei. Já tínhamos viajado em família, e em algumas oportunidades só ela e eu, mas eu não era um cara que amava viajar. Aviões me deixavam enjoado, sempre.

- Pense com carinho. – sentou em meu colo, manhosa.

A babá eletrônica deu sinal de vida e soubemos que John tinha acordado. Meu garotinho tinha pulmões para lá de saudáveis. Bella sorriu com o som, nós tínhamos passado muitas noites em claro por esse som.

- Eu vou. – me ofereci, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Fui até o berço, observando ele se contorcer até ouvir minha voz e diminuir a intensidade do choro. O peguei, sentindo imediatamente o motivo de seus stress. Fralda suja.

_Aquela fora uma das primeiras tardes em que finalmente me deixei sair de casa sozinho. Depois de quase um mês do nascimento de John, eu não conseguia deixar Bella sozinha com ele. Não por falta de confiança nela, só Deus sabe o árduo trabalho que tivemos para recuperar a confiança em nossa relação e que, agora, refeita, não creio que iria se quebrar; mas sim porque eu era esse cara que agia como uma grande coruja pai. Estava conferindo os estoques da loja quando recebi uma ligação desesperada de Bella – que chorava – me pedindo para ir para casa. Corri para casa o mais rápido possível. _

_- Querida? O que aconteceu? – entrei pela porta correndo e a encontrei andando inquieta pela sala numa tentativa falha de acalmar Johnny em seus braços._

_- Edward, juro que tentei, juro! Mas eu não consegui trocar a fralda dele. Tinha alguma coisa errada e ele não para de chorar. Você tem que me ajudar! – falou sem fôlego, com desespero na voz chorosa. _

_Eu demorei um segundo para processar suas palavras e então uma gargalhada inevitável saiu de mim. Ela me olhou extremamente confusa e chateada. Nós já tínhamos feito outras tentativas de troca de fralda, mas ela nunca havia conseguido em tempo hábil para que Johnny ficasse quieto, então eu sempre acabava trocando ele. O bico em seus lábios me fez chegar mais perto para beijá-la e tomar nosso gritador dos seus braços, que parou de chorar quando me viu. O apoiei com cuidado em um braço e puxei a mão da mulher descabelada e chorosa ao meu lado._

_- Vamos lá, vamos resolver essa confusão._

_A guiei com paciência até que finalmente ela havia acertado trocar a fralda do garoto que agora queria mamar, a gritaria devia tê-lo cansado. Olhei para Bella e ela tinha uma expressão frustrada em seu rosto._

_- O que foi? – acariciei sua bochecha rosada com o polegar, enxugando uma lágrima perdida que escorria por ali._

_- Eu sou uma péssima mãe. Só você não vê isso. _

_- Ei, não. Você está se saindo bem, Bella. É normal não saber lidar com tudo o que esses pestinhas aprontam._

_- Pestinhas, Edward? – oh, a mamãe urso tinha sido ativada._

_- Jeito de falar, querida. Vem aqui. – a abracei com cuidado para não esmagar o pacotinho em seus braços. _

_- Eu já deveria saber como lidar com ele. Eu tenho um filho de dez anos e... – murmurou. Eu podia ver por onde ela estava indo._

_- Shhh. – a interrompi beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – O que importa é o agora. Nós, agora. E Jack sabe que você se esforça muito para ser uma boa mãe, assim como eu também sei. _

_- Obrigada._

_- Eu é que agradeço. Você me deu o meu melhor tesouro. _

- Olha só para você, Johnny. Como pode sujar uma fralda com tanta maestria? A mamãe teria um ataque do coração vendo toda essa sujeira, rapaz.

O troquei e desci as escadas a tempo de ver Jack entrar pela porta carregando sua mochila e prancha. Era inacreditável como meu garoto havia crescido tanto em cinco anos. Seu cabelo já não era mais louro, e sim castanho, como os da mãe. Jack sempre fora alto para sua idade, suas pernas agora estavam longas e desajeitadas em seu corpo magro e definido pelo surf quase diário. Meu filho seria um ganhador de corações nato, ele já sabia disso quando comentava sobre alguma garota na escola. Bella não gostava da ideia de seu garotinho namorando, mas ela teria de aceitar isso em breve.

- Oh oh, nada de entrar com prancha dentro de casa, mocinho. Garagem, já. – Bella ordenou, arrancando um sorriso dos meus lábios. – Depois do banho e jantar, dever de casa.

- Ah, mãe! – resmungou, mas ainda assim obedeceu de imediato.

- Espero que isso não tenha sido um resmungo, Jack Swan.

- Jack Swan Masen. – corrigi, fazendo Bella se virar para nós.

- Você não vai crescer tão rápido assim, vai, filho? – perguntou, carinhosa, a John, que muito esperto encheu seu punho com fios longos de cabelo castanho. – Ainda vai me deixar careca, meu amor. Vem com a mamãe, vamos fazer o jantar. – tirou ele do meu colo.

Me virei discretamente, me encolhendo quando ouvi sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

- Cozinha, agora, papai.

- Sim, senhora. – depois de queimar algumas panelas ela havia desistido de aprender a cozinhar, portanto quando ela dizia "vamos fazer o jantar", bem, eu iria fazer o jantar e ela, me ajudar.

...

- Ei, carinha. Terminou a lição? – bati na porta entreaberta.

Ele virou a cabeça para mim, coçando os olhos e voltando-os para os papéis em cima da escrivaninha.

- Só falta uma questão.

- Quer ajuda?

Negou, mas ainda assim entrei no quarto e sentei ao seu lado, prestando atenção na atividade.

- Sabe que não deve ter vergonha de perguntar nada a sua mãe ou a mim se estiver com dúvida, certo? – assegurei mais uma vez.

- Sei, pai. – murmurou em um tom enfadado.

Observei-o com atenção por um momento antes de colocar a mão em cima de sua atividade. Ele olhou para cima, para mim, claramente irritado e levantou da cadeira giratória, indo para sua cama deitar.

- O que está acontecendo, Jack? – toquei sua perna, sentando na ponta da cama.

Ele logo tratou de se livrar da minha mão.

- Você e a mamãe.

- O que tem a mamãe e eu? – perguntei, confuso.

Ele se virou, olhando para mim com seus olhos castanhos molhados, cheios de lágrimas.

- Vocês não ligam mais para mim. É tudo para John.

Como não havia pensado nisso? Ciúmes.

- Sabe que não é assim, filho.

- É assim sim! Vocês não me acordam mais na cama e não dão atenção ao que eu falo. Prefiro morar com o tio Emm e a tia Rose. – cruzou os braços, virando o rosto.

- Nós conversamos sobre isso, Jack. Lembra? Mamãe e eu deixamos claro que teríamos que dar mais atenção a John agora, ele é muito pequeno e precisa de nós para tudo. Você é um garoto crescido, tenho certeza que entende isso.

_- Vocês vão ter um bebê? – perguntou, com a mãe no queixo e sua postura adulta. _

_Estávamos sentados na sala, Bella e eu no sofá espaçoso e Jack de frente para nós, na poltrona. Seus olhos passavam da mãe para mim a todo tempo, e então para a barriga ainda plana de Bella._

_- Sim. Nós vamos ter um bebê. – Bella confirmou, apertando minha mão mais forte. _

_- Hm. Ainda vou ter meu quarto?_

_- Claro que vai, carinha. O bebê vai ter um quarto só para ele._

_- Sei. Posso ir jogar víde-game?_

_- Tem algo que queira perguntar? – Bella mordeu o lábio, esperando._

_Ele só negou com a cabeça._

_- Pode ir. – dei permissão._

_Bella olhou para mim, apreensiva, os olhos molhados, como os de Jack. O choro estava vindo a bordo._

_- Ele precisa de tempo para processar a informação, logo ele vai estar animado. Ele sempre quis um irmão, ou irmã. – sorri, tocando sua barriga por cima da blusa de seda que vestia._

_- Acho que sim. – sorriu, cobrindo minha mão com a sua._

_Nosso segundo pedaço de felicidade viria ao mundo muito em breve, e agora eu teria o que sempre quis. Uma mulher grávida para paparicar e uma família completa e feliz._

- Por favor, pai. Não... não para de me acordar na cama não. E para pra ouvir o que eu digo, eu gosto de te falar as coisas. – praticamente implorou e senti meu coração se apertar, tentando me lembrar se realmente estava sendo negligente com meu carinha.

- Vem cá, carinha. Me dá um abraço. – chamei. Ele hesitou. - Abraços são coisas de homem. – insisti até que se jogou em cima de mim. – Eu te amo, e a mamãe também.

- Eu sei. Também amo vocês. Mas eu fico chateado de vez em quando. E eu também gosto do John, vou ensinar ele a surfar como eu surfo. Vamos ser melhores que o Kelly Slater!

Ri, apertando mais ele.

- Solta pai! Vai lá que sua mulher tá esperando. – piscou para mim, caindo na cama.

- Isso é jeito de falar com seu pai, garoto? – arregalei os olhos.

Ele riu.

- Relaxa, pai. Eu sei de onde vêm os bebês.

Se Bella ouvisse isso teria tido uma síncope.

- Tudo bem. Hora de ir dormir. – puxei o cobertor para cima dele, beijando sua testa. – Fez todo o dever de casa.

- Só falta uma questão. Vou terminar amanhã.

- Termine antes que sua mãe veja, ou nós dois ficaremos de castigo.

- Sim senhor.

- Boa noite, Jack.

- Boa noite, _Babu._

Sorri. No fundo ainda era o meu garotinho. Crescido, mas ainda era meu carinha. Desliguei as lâmpadas e fechei a porta, indo para o silêncio do meu quarto.

Bella já estava dormindo quando cheguei à cama. Puxei as cobertas para nos cobrir e a abracei, minha mão em sua barriga, como um costume que não perdi desde que soube que ela estava grávida.

...

_Troquei os canais, entediado. Olhei em volta, o quarto luxuoso me fazia sentir num reality show. Estávamos em New York há uma semana e eu com um tédio imenso há três dias, período em que Bella estava trabalhando todo o tempo. Jack havia ficado com Rose e Emm. Tínhamos vindo como parte da nossa "viagem de casal", que seria um tour por Chicago, Washington D.C e New York. Eu tinha expressado meu desejo em conhecer essas cidades, só não imaginaria que depois de conhecer Chicago e D.C, partindo para conhecer a infame New York, Bella fosse ser chamada para uma emergência, que estava durando três dias. Levantei da cama, observando a neve cair lá fora e crianças correndo e escorregando no gelo e inevitavelmente senti falta do meu filho. _

_Ouvi a porta se abrindo e fechando no apartamento, mas não me movi, continuei olhando o movimento na rua._

_- Hey. Você não sente frio nunca? – perguntou, me abraçando._

_- Aqui dentro não. _

_- Não sei se isso é bom para minha sanidade. – tocou meu abdômen e desceu as mãos para a barra da boxer, brincando com o elástico. _

_- Como foi o trabalho? – passei meu braço por seus ombros, puxando-a para mim._

_- Cansativo como sempre. Fico me perguntando por que contrato tanta gente incompetente._

- _Você é exigente demais._

_- Não. Eu estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer._

_- Bem, você é a chefe. Você é quem manda. – beijei a ponta de seu nariz, voltando minha atenção para as crianças na rua. _

_- Também estou sentindo falta dele. – sussurrou, deitando a cabeça em meu peito, as mãos geladas passeando por minhas costas nua. – Desculpe estar tão ocupada._

_Grunhi, assentindo._

_- Ei. – puxou meu queixo, me guiando para baixo até seus lábios estarem nos meus. _

_- Banheira? – sussurrei contra seu pescoço, mordiscando a pele cheirosa. _

_- Cama. – gemeu._

_Fazer amor com Bella ainda era como há quase dez anos atrás, ela ainda era tão mandona quanto antes, mas sempre tão entregue quanto antes. Ouvi-la sussurrar em meu ouvido o que queria que eu fizesse com ela ainda me excitava como ninguém. _

_Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o seu, esgotado. Sua respiração ofegante em meu ouvido era reflexo da minha em seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Rolei para o lado, puxando-a para meu peito junto com o lençol azul para nos cobrir. Passeei meus dedos por seus cabelos, arrastando-os pela pele suada e fria de suas costas enquanto acalmávamos a respiração._

_- Estou grávida._

_Senti meu coração dar uma batida mais forte, ecoando em meus ouvidos._

_- Você...? – gaguejei._

_Ela suspirou, se apoiando em uma mão no colchão para me olhar e assentiu, mordendo os lábios._

_- Amor... – toquei sua bochecha, sentindo meus olhos ficarem turvos com lágrimas. – Eu... – gaguejei mais uma vez, rindo._

_- O resultado saiu hoje. Pensei em mil formas de te contar e ainda assim não consegui uma boa maneira. – se desculpou, sorrindo._

_Desci minha mão para tocar sua barriga completamente plana._

_- Como descobriu?_

_- Foi como da outra vez. Eu fiquei enjoada sem parar, todos esses dias. – murmurou, cobrindo minha mão com a sua._

_Isso explicava suas idas frequentes ao banheiro em aviões, restaurantes, em casa. Sua irritação e tesão constante. Quando Jack nasceu eu havia lido muitos livros sobre bebês e gravidez, parecia que eu teria a oportunidade de colocar meus conhecimentos em prática agora. _

_- Nós vamos ter um bebê. – ri, bobo e me inclinei até beijar sua barriga. Ela riu, com cócegas e caiu de volta no colchão. – Nosso bebê. Outro bebê._

_- Um bebê. – ela suspirou, deixando os dedos brincarem com meu cabelo._

_Permaneci ali, na esperança de que ouvisse algo ali dentro, mesmo sabendo ser impossível. Nós teríamos nosso segundo filho. Mais um pedaço meu e dela nesse mundo. E sem mágoa, ou rancor, ou tristeza. Apenas amor. Apenas amor._

_..._

-Hmm. – resmunguei, sentindo seus lábios em meu queixo.

- Você está atrasado. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, puxando o lóbulo entre os dentes.

- Jack?

- Já foi para a escola há uma hora. Ele me contou sobre a conversa de vocês ontem à noite. Obrigada por isso. Não vai trabalhar? – raspou os dentes em meu ombro.

- Tirei o dia fora hoje. Seth está na loja com Emmett. – grunhi, ainda com muita preguiça de abrir os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que teremos algum tempo sozinhos? – continuou, espalhando seus beijos por meu pescoço e mandíbula.

- Nosso gritador sabe disso?

- Não sei, mas está dormindo tão pesado que nem para mamar abriu os olhos direito.

- Hmm. – resmunguei mais uma vez.

- Você estava conversando essa noite.

Sorri.

- Acho que eu ainda não estava dormindo. Estava pensando sobre quando me contou sobre Johnny.

- Pode não parecer, mas aquele foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. – murmurou contra minha boca, sentando em meu quadril. – Amor, não sei se percebeu mas estou tentando ter alguma coisa aqui, e não posso fazer isso sem você.

Resmunguei, mas dessa vez em sinal de prazer. Ter uma mulher se oferecendo para você não era algo para se negar.

...

- Lembra quando John chutou pela primeira vez? – perguntei, cortando as frutas para fazer uma salada.

- Como não lembrar? Você chorou mais que Jack quando teve de ir para a escola a primeira vez. –ela riu, deixando um beijo em minhas costas enquanto passava por mim para abrir a geladeira.

- Não foi tão dramático assim.

Na verdade havia sido sim. Só não chorei tanto quanto quando meu _keiki kane_ nasceu.

_- Estou aqui com você, amor. – sussurrei choroso. Sentia as lágrimas molharem a máscara e grudar em minha boca e nariz.- Força, Bella. _

_- Não me mande ter força, Masen. Não quando eu tenho uma melancia querendo rasgar meu corpo._

_Uma enfermeira riu levemente e a tranquilizou dizendo que logo a peridural faria efeito. Passamos as próximas três horas tentando fazer nosso pequeno teimoso vir ao mundo. E quando veio, soltando o que parecia mais um grito do que um choro, eu não conseguia enxergar nada com tantas lágrimas saindo de mim. Chorava como nunca chorei antes e torcia para Emmett não saber disso, embora ele tivesse chorado no nascimento de Kirk também. Chorei tanto que uma enfermeira me sentou para medir minha pressão e pediu que me acalmasse se quisesse segurar John._

Quando segurei John Charles em meus braços, todo um ciclo se completou, eu havia acompanhado de perto todos os estágios da gravidez da mulher que eu amava junto com meu primeiro filho, como qualquer outra família.

Jack chegou pouco antes da hora do jantar por sua aula extra de capoeira. Desde que ele havia visto um especial sobre cultura brasileira no Discovery channel, colocou na cabeça que aprenderia capoeira. Procuramos um instrutor por perto e felizmente achamos um brasileiro chamado Gabriel, que dava aulas de capoeira para crianças de todas as idades. Jack já praticava há quase dois anos.

Sentamos todos à mesa para o jantar, inclusive John, que estava no berço moisés ao meu lado na mesa. Jack contava para Bella como foi seu dia, enquanto essa escutava com atenção e me incluía na conversa. John grunhia e soltava gritinhos a cada vez que ríamos, o que nos fazia rir ainda mais.

Suspirei, contente com minha vida como era. Assim, em momentos como este, eu sabia que tínhamos conseguido vencer nossa maior guerra: a contra os erros do passado. Tínhamos passado por cima de tudo para fazermos o que fazíamos de melhor: aproveitar a vida no Havaí e amarmos um ao outro, todos nós.

Minha família.

Nossa família.

Nossa família feliz.

* * *

**Enfim, é isso. Aqui é o fim definitivo de Hummingbird. Não quis escrever nada perfeito demais na vida deles, afinal, eles passaram por muitos erros um do outro antes de estabelecerem essa rotina gostosa de família, sendo assim, espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem os erros de digitação ou ortográficos (não revisei por motivos de força maior). **

**Me digam se gostaram ou se odiaram. Me amem ou me xinguem. Deixem seus reviews para que eu possa saber se levei alguma diversão para vocês. **

**Até a próxima! Au revoir!**


End file.
